


The Feeling is Mutual

by turtlegirl5



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in like an hour before leaving to go camping for 3 days so it's not great, TsuLiz - Freeform, friends to romance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlegirl5/pseuds/turtlegirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki's long-time crush, Liz, is going on a date, and needs her friend's advice on what to wear. (Inspired by a Tumblr prompt list written by user nerds-are-cool)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermionesqueen (hermionesqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesqueen/gifts).



> This isn't terrific, but it's the best I could do in an hour, lol.

        “You’re sure this looks good?” Liz asked nervously, twisting around in front of Tsubaki’s full-length mirror to see the back of her outfit.

        “You look fine, really!” Tsubaki pursed her lips. She looked more than just “fine”. She was gorgeous. Liz always looked gorgeous. 

        “Okay, but I mean, I really want to look  _ amazing _ .” She said, turning to face Tsu. 

        “You  _ do _ look amazing!” Liz looked good in anything but dear lord that woman could kill in a suit. “The blue matches your eyes.” She added quietly. 

        “Heh, thanks.” Liz chuckled, sweeping a stray bit of hair behind her ears. Her long, brownish-blonde hair had been fixed up in a bun at the base of her neck. The cuffs of her shirt trailed out from her jacket sleeves, brushing her sapphire earrings. 

        God, it wasn’t fair. She and Liz had been friends since college. She’d been in love with her for almost a year now, and was getting nowhere. Now Liz was going on a date! With some strange woman Tsubaki had never heard of! She wouldn’t even give her a name. Tsubaki had thought perhaps it was a blind date, but then why would Liz have asked to meet her that evening to help pick out her clothes? No, whoever this person was, she definitely meant something to Liz. That Tsubaki was sure of. 

        She sighed and picked up the empty soda bottles off of her nightstand. Whatever was going on, she hoped it would make Liz happy. She couldn’t bring herself to ruin that, no matter how much she wanted to be with her.

        “Hey, Tsu, you okay?” Liz asked.

        “Huh? Oh, yeah! I’m just throwing these out.” Tsubaki replied, forcing a smile. She let her face fall as she closed the door behind her. Try as she might to be happy for Liz, her heart remained in her stomach. 

_         It’s just a stupid crush! _ She thought angrily to herself.  _ You’ve  _ got  _ to get over this or soon she’ll find out and then you won’t even be friends anymore! _ That thought left a horrible twisting feeling in her gut everytime she agonized over it. If she was too good at pretending to be happy for Liz, Liz would never know she loved her. If she wasn’t good enough, Liz would reject her. It was a double-edged sword no matter how she looked at it. 

        Tsubaki sighed again and returned to her bedroom, once again pulling on a cheerful face for Liz. 

        “Does this lipstick look okay?” She asked, turning away from the mirror to get her friend’s opinion.

        “Y-yeah, it looks great!” More than great. The dark red lipstick was the perfect color for her, she must have known that. Liz was great with makeup. What did she need Tsubaki’s help for, anyways? Not that she was complaining. Even if it crushed her to know Liz was seeing someone else, she looked breathtaking. 

        “Thanks. Do you think I’m ready to go?”

        “I think so.” She gave a small, this time genuine smile. “She’s a lucky girl, whoever you’re seeing.”

        “I’m the one who’s lucky.” Liz murmured, looking bashfully at the ground. “She’s perfect. Kind and beautiful and patient… I’ve known her a while, but I’ve never met anyone quite like her, you know?”

        “Yeah…” Tsubaki sat on her bed, springs creaking slightly underneath her. “So, um, what’s her name?”

        “Aah, I’ve gotta get going! I’m gonna be late!” She exclaimed, checking her watch. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

        “S-sure, okay. Have fun!” 

        “I will; bye!” Liz raced out of her friend’s apartment to go pick up her date. Tsubaki slumped onto her bed, dejected. She lay with her head in her arms for quite some time. The sky was gold with early sunset when the doorbell rang. 

        Groaning, she pushed herself up and shuffled to the door. Had Liz left something behind or was BlackStar visiting? She turned the knob and opened to see her friend standing in the hallway, a bouquet of pink camellias in her hand.

        “I, um, forgot something.” 

        “Wh-what did you forget?” Tsubaki asked, puzzled. 

        “I forgot to ask you out.” 

        “You… what?”

        “Will you go to dinner with me?”

        “I… what are you talking about? Was I- was  _ I _ your date?”

        “Well, I mean… ideally, yeah. Will you go out with me?”

        “You’re serious?”

        Liz gulped. “Kind of… I’ve liked you for a really long time, Tsubaki. I didn’t really know how to say it, so I did… this.” She shrugged and gave a nervous chuckle. “Will you go out with me?”

        Tsubaki covered her mouth to hide her grin, but her eyes gave it away. Her heart soared with happiness. Liz wanted to be with her, too! 

        “Yes, I’d like that.” She said, giggling with joy. 


End file.
